


Voices

by Kevin_Forks



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Forks/pseuds/Kevin_Forks
Summary: Everyone's loves to hear Ju Haknyeon voices,the cute,attractive and likeable boy in their school.Haknyeon in another hand just confused with what is going on with his fellow friends and classmates or should he say all of his acquaintance.OrEveryone's is whipped for Ju Hankyeon





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go into hell together and I'll be waiting for you guys there.
> 
> and I JUST LOVED HAKNYEON VERY MUCH TO THE POINT I DID NOT FIND VERY MUCH OF HIS FANFIC LIKE HAKNYEON BE A.CENTRIC AND WHY NOT AND WHY I COULDN'T FIND THEM ...and so I thought like okay I'll do it one let's seee.....huweeeeeee

"why are you guys staring at me like that?"Haknyeon ask feeling confused

"nothing we are just having a staring contest toward beautiful person ever"Kevin said as he smiling eyes still not leaving the latter.Yes,kevin sure is a sweet talker after all

"Stop bullshiting Kevin,we all know you're that damn type who always sweet talks to get something"Hyunjae butt in as he showed his annoyed face but then turning to Haknyeon with a sweetes smile ever  
"isn't it true Haknyeonie?~"

"I can't say it's true Hyunjae Hyung,Kevin hyung seems nice to me"Haknyeon said shrugging.

"You hears him shitty head,I think your brain is full with some shits"Kevin said smiling as he got the victory which is Haknyeon is in his side and not Hyunjae

"Haknyeon-ah what do you want to eat for lunch?"Juyeon asked softly ignoring the two who's now bickering in front of them.Haknyeon's eyes lit up as soon as he heard the words eat

"ah! I want to eat at the new restaurant in front of the clothing stores"Haknyeon said smiling as he thinking about food

"sure,hyung will give anything that you want"Juyeon said ruffling the smaller soft blonde hair.

"Yeay! you're for sure my favourite one hyung!"Haknyeon said,hugging the older as he smiling.Yeah and with that everyone is giving juyeon that one look "I'll fucking kill you Lee Juyeon " or "thats not fucking fair" look.


End file.
